A hero emerges
by Uzamaki Harem
Summary: Naruto-Ben 10 crossover. While walking home a mysterious stranger gave him a gift he opens to find a watch then his life will change.Naru/harem


Hi everybody just wanted to let you know that is my first fic. And that after this has updated I will be trying to make a new chapter to make a chapter every 1 or 2 weeks I have been busy with school, tests, and other stuff. This is also a rewrite because of some reviews I have been receiving I thank you for the consideration and writers criticism. Plus next chapter I am going to be changing Narutos outfit I would like some suggestions so just give me a review. Plus review me on what you want me to put in the story.

Hey old man! Hello Naruto. Old man Guess what? What Naruto? I just got an uber cool Bloodline that will kick everybody's but and will bring me closer to become hokage so everybody will respect me as a regular person! This made Saratobi chuckle but them immediately shocked finding out Naruto had a Bloodline so he put up a Privacy jutsu. Naruto how did this happen? Saratobi still not believing this thinking it was a prank.

Flashback

For Some reason unknown a stranger put down a present for Naruto. Naruto had picked it up. He had opened it up to find a strange black and green watch. And then all of a sudden it jumped on his left wrist then he blacked out. Several hours later he woke up. To find himself in his mindscape. Yo Furball! **How dare you speak to me in such a way! You shall call me kyubi-sama. **Whatever Furball.** I heard that! **You were supposed to! Anyway what happened with that watch? Idon't know but there is some other people in here about 10 others. Correct you are fox. Wait who's there? Wait who was that kyubi? **Naruto underneath you. **What the hell? Who are you and your friends? Well we are the people in your watch called the omnitrix. **I am greymatter my fellow friends are Heatblast, Fourarms, XLR8, Stinkfly, Wildmut, Ripjaws, Diamondhead, Ghostfreak, and Upgrade.** Well hi guys. **Now Naruto let me explain why we are here. We are from your watch the omnitrix. And before you ask no I do not know the creator named us that and I don't give a crap. Also yes there are more of us but you can those at level two. And what you can do with us is turn into us and use are abilities but you also gain some of are personality with the omnitrix. So you can and should talk to Saratobi to give you a place to train with us. And the reason why I know Saratobi is when were coming here we saw a hallway with all your memories. But we'll talk to you later about that.**

**End Flashback**

Naruto had just woken up finding himself in his bedroom. Laying in his room under his orange sheets. His house was a piece of crap! From all the times they have been attacking on his birthday just because of that stupid Furball!

**Hey I heard that brat!!**

Oh shut it Furball! Naruto yelled in his head he had figured out that he could talk to the others in his head by thinking what he wanted to say.

He got up, got dressed, ate ramen, then walked to the hokage offices

But old man I am just going to call it a bloodline so people get suspicious. And I Also wanted to make sure it was okay to you to live with you since you have such a huge house and back yard to train in. Alright fine Naruto also from time to time I am going to watch you train and learn some of my jutsu. Oh yeah old man can you tell all my friends I have left for a four year training trip. And will be back just in time for the chunnin exams. Will do Naruto. Will do.

Here are the poll finishing's I will keep it up for one more week.

**Who should be in the harem. There will only be three. This is for my story a hero emerges.**

1

6. FemHaku

12 » 16%

2

8. FemKyubi

12 » 16%

3

4. young Tsunade

11 » 14%

4

7. Hana

10 » 13%

5

3. Hinata

9 » 12%

6

5. Temari

9 » 12%

7

2. Tenten

8 » 10%

8

1. Sakura

4 » 5%

Unique Voters:

20

Review or the Green Beasts shall be unleashed!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm so evil aren't I.

Flames will be thrown at sasuke why'll he is tied up by fire proof rope!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Gai and lee: Yoooooouuuttthhhhh!!!

Uzamaki: Oh shut up!!!

Sasuke: Uh. I am not doing this.

Uzamaki: Yes you are or you will not be strong enough to kill itachi .

Sasuke: {eyes go wide. Starts running to the rope.} Well Why Didn't you say so!!

Uzamaki: Its all going according to plan. BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Well Bye!


End file.
